


Hello Tutorial

by cyg1nus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sans is shy, V CUTE, awkward stuff, i'm proud of this ok, reader is shy, they're both shy, v shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyg1nus/pseuds/cyg1nus
Summary: Learning how to greet someone is far more difficult than any other action.





	Hello Tutorial

_There was no problem till then_  
_But when I stand in front of you, why do I just smile like a fool?_  
_I just need to act like I always do_  
_Like now, so natural_

 

It was just puppy love. Nothing more, nothing less. You'd steal a glance at the eccentric (you don't know if that's the right term) skeleton in your class, and when he returns the action, you'd frantically avert your gaze, flustered (and not-so-bored anymore). 

It was stupid. You're in college, for stars' sake! 

But you couldn't hold back. 

There was something in him that you saw. Maybe it was how his face lights up whenever Astronomy class starts and the teacher does their job? Maybe it was how much he cares about his brother, whom you've learnt the name from him, Papyrus? Maybe it was how he'd crack jokes here and there and he'd always make you laugh, awful or not? Maybe it was his way of helping others that you somehow adored him? 

Just thinking about him makes your stomach do twists in a good way, huh? 

You didn't know the reason why, but you're sure of these feelings you're having for him. 

And they were _stupid_.

 

_I pretended to run my fingers through my hair_  
_Because my extended hand felt awkward_  
_My facial acting was Ha Jung Woo level_  
_Not happy to see you at all_

 

You'd always find yourself waving at every person you'd meet every morning, hoping it would at least make their day. Returned or not, you'd appreciate their gesture. It was nice.

But when it comes to Sans, you'd debate whether to disturb him or let him be. 

You suddenly recall an embarrassing moment. 

How'd it go? Well, not so great.

Your right brain won the argument and decided to wave at him when the time comes. 

It was during lunch that you decided to take action. Once you spotted his short figure and signature perma-grin, you built the courage to do the littlest of interaction you could do.

Once he was near your area, you waved at him with a short but genuine smile and a "hey!", but his eyes (eyelights? Monster anatomy confused you) were not at your direction. Feeling awkward, you pretended to brush your hair with your fingertips, hopefully recovering from that god-awful interaction.

_You were never doing that again._

 

_I pretended we have similar taste_  
_To be honest, I didn’t see that movie_  
_I stood in front of the mirror_  
_And said I love you_

 

It was a group project, and you and your group mates decided to crash at Sans' house to do the said project. They had the chance to do it at your place, but knowing you had a thing for the comedian, decided to hit two birds in one stone.

Why? I don't know!

It wasn't something big, but it wasn't something small. A group report on something Science related, and fortunately for you, there was one enthusiastic pal in the group to help a bunch of losers. 

Once you were all done doing your parts, you decided to take a break by mingling with the others.

And you so happen to talk with Sans. About Science stuff. 

You weren't particularly interested in the subject, but you pretended - just to impress the guy. 

He asked. You answered. 

There was this particular question he asked that you could never forget for a reason.

"have you seen the movie version of it?" 

Now, you had zero knowledge about the thing he just asked you about, but the conversation was going well! 

"Yeah! It was so good that I shared it to my family. It was 'War for the Worlds', right?" 

Recalling this response of yours made you cringe. Right after you went to your flat, you opened your phone and googled the said movie. 

You got the title wrong.

_You got the title wrong._

 

_I already know_  
_It’s written on your face_  
_You’re awkward but so cute_  
_You didn’t even say the right movie title_

 

Now, he was no genius, but he knew of your unbridled feelings towards him. 

How, you ask?

It's more of a 'why'. He found it preposterous that someone - much less a human - would take interest in him. He felt this was far-fetched, that you were doing this to gain something from him, but seeing as how your SOUL would light up whenever you saw him, or how your ears would turn cherry red whenever he'd catch you 'staring' at him, was just adorable. He didn't mean it, but he took a peek of your SOUL and saw your stats and current condition. The same description would always come up.

 

**"(Y/N)"**

**LV 1**

**HP 40/40**

**AT 0(5)   EXP: 0**

**DF 0(9)   NEXT: 5**

***She likes you. . ?**

 

He was no genius, but he swore he felt his SOUL jump.

And it was _stupid_.

 

_Actually, I’ve been waiting_  
_Actually, I’ve been waiting for a while_  
_For you to say it first_  
_That you like me, or whatever else_

He didn't want to admit it, but he really fancied you. He didn't know why, and he's eager to know w h y. He found it annoying how he had this sudden urge to hide whenever you were around or to touch you or hold you in his arms just to make you feel safe and _goddamn it he's doing it_ ** _again_**

He slapped himself with enough force to bring him back to reality, to focus on the main subject.

The most cowardly form of communication.

_Texting._

 

_I practiced up until hello_  
_There was no problem till then_  
_But when I stand in front of you, why do I just smile like a fool?_  
_I just need to act like I always do_  
_Like now, so natural_

 

Why was he hesitating? It's just a short greeting! 

Suddenly, the thought of you not replying to him or ignoring his message came up, making him delete the words in the box.

Wait, why wouldn't you reply? He knew of your feelings towards him! 

But he wasn't sure if they're genuine or you were just projecting what you wanted to project to him to make him feel helpless or-

No. The SOUL never lies! 

Just a short greeting.

Just a short "hey" and that's it. 

He swallowed his pride and pressed the said icon.

 

_Hello, hello_  
_Hello, hello_  
_Hello, hello_  
_Even if you practice, some things don’t work out_  
_No, I don’t believe that_

 

**sans**

_hey_

**Author's Note:**

> hey!  
> this is my first undertale ff so sorry if i got some stuff wrong  
> this story's on my quotev too so  
> disclaimer  
> i don't own the song, snas, and the reader  
> constructive criticism is welcome  
> thnx for reading have a lovely day!! <3


End file.
